A series of three workshops on the management of synchrotron images is being organized with the encouragement and cooperation of the Data, Standards, and Computing Committee of the American Crystallographic Association (ACA). The first workshop (the summer 2006 workshop) will be held in conjunction with the summer 2006 ACA meeting in Hawaii. The second workshop (the 2006-2007 workshop) will be held at Brookhaven National Laboratory (BNL) or nearby during the 2006-2007 academic year. The third and final workshop (the summer 2007 workshop) will be held in conjunction with the summer 2007 ACA meeting in Salt Lake City. [unreadable] [unreadable] There will be two objectives for the summer 2006 workshop: to encourage adoption of the existing IUCr standard for image data, imgCIF/CBF, and to map out the ways that this standard can be extended through new, emerging standards to achieve maximal data portability. If the first workshop is successful, the participants will leave with a clear roadmap to the adoption of an agreed approach to achieving data portability. [unreadable] [unreadable] The objectives of the 2006-2007 workshop will be to resolve the, hopefully few, open issues in the standard itself and to discuss and resolve problems encountered during the adoption effort since the summer 2006 workshop. [unreadable] [unreadable] The objective of the summer 2007 workshop will be to educate the community on the newly adopted standard and to move from development to maintenance and dissemination. [unreadable] [unreadable] These three workshops will be working meetings for standards developers and software developers to help achieve a community consensus on data formats and software interfaces to help users in transferring data among data-reduction and -visualization software, and all three will be open to the entire crystallographic community. The participation of software developers, beam line users, equipment vendors, and other members of the crystallographic community are encouraged. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]